


Is it really?

by hazel_eyed_otaku



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Eye Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Violence, Rape, SMUTTY SMUT, Sadism, Skull Fucking, Smut, extreme violence, ill add as i go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel_eyed_otaku/pseuds/hazel_eyed_otaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does Hisoka love him or no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it really?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hisogon44 on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hisogon44+on+tumblr).



> IF YOU HAVE A QUEASY STOMACH DON'T READ!!!! I HIGHLY SUGGEST NOT READING

Gon was finally staring to realize how much of a danger he was to his friends. As he sat at the waters edge, the sun slowly setting, he stared deeply at the shimmering water. He had finally met his dad... Killua was with Alluka, god only knows where. Kurapika and Leorio seemed to have vanished. He was all alone again on Whale Island. What if he and Killua had stayed together? He should've known that his dad wouldn't stay with him long, that should've been common sense, but he was so ecstatic... He missed his friend. Gon let out a long sigh, falling back against the ground. The grass slightly tickling his ears. It made him smile and he rolled onto his side and stared into the woods. He felt a familiar aura. All too familiar. He focused hard, trying to find what he was looking for, whatever it was. 

"I know you're there! Come out!" He yelled towards the area where he felt the familiar aura. There was a long sigh, and then a throaty laugh as a tall red haired man fell from a tree and landed gracefully on his feet. His eyes widened. It was Hisoka... In a way he was happy that he would have some type of company but then he was bummed that it wasn't Killua. "What are you doing here Hisoka?!" Gon called as the man approached. 

Just seeing the boy stretched out in the grass, his tan skin glowed in the sun sets light, it excited him very much. "I'm just here by coincidence~ I sensed you were nearby and came to visit~" 

Despite being so far away, Gon could hear him clear as day. He could see those muscles in his arms slide smoothly under skin as he walked towards him, and suddenly couldn't seem to move, like he was frozen. "Y-yeah right! You've planned something!" Gon growls. Hisoka finally stops directly in front of him, and he slowly looked up at the tall figure. It seemed like a small thing to notice, but Hisoka wasn't wearing a shirt, and his pale skin stood out in the lightly light woods. 

"Oh Gon-kun~ I love your spirit..." He chuckled, kneeling down to get a better look at the boy. He took his chin in his hand and forced him to look at him This reminded Gon of his and Hisoka's first encounter. 

"Let go of me!" He snarled, clawing at the pale hand. Hisoka grinned, sending a shudder through Gon's body, but letting go nonetheless. He pulled his hand away and stared at the fresh bloody wounds he just received. Gon watched as Hisoka brought his hand to his face and lapped his own blood up. He desperately wished he could back away but his body wouldn't move. He couldn't tell if it was bungee gum or just his fear taking over. "W-whats wrong with you!" He yelled, his body tensing as Hisoka's eyes looked all over the his body. 

"What... Am I doing~?" He said, making it sound like he had no clue what the answer was. He reached out, slowly pulling up Gon's shirt. "Oooh~" he chuckled. Gon used all the strength in his nen-less body to shove the man away, only to fail surprisingly well. "You're going to have to try harder than that if you want to get rid of me~" 

Gon growled lowly at the man and looked away. It was useless to try to get rid of him without his nen. "Please... Go away. I'd much rather be alone than be around you." He said. Hisoka raised a brow. "Is that true?~ It seemed like you were happy to see me~" Gon couldn't deny the accusation and looked down. 

"Who'd be happy to see you?" He said softly. Hisoka only hummed in response. He slowly leaned down, his lips brushing up against Gon's ear. 

"You of course ~" he chuckled. Gon shivered at the hot breath. Suddenly he felt Hisoka's tongue trace under his jaw and cried out in shock. His hand hit Hisoka's face with a loud clap. The magicians eyes widened. "G-Gon~!" the boy automatically regretted his decision. 

"H-Hisoka I-" he couldn't finish his sentence. Looking at Hisoka, he was pretty sure he finally understood the word, Fear. Those cold golden eyes were narrowed as he licked his bleeding lip. He had slapped the man hard enough to split the delicate skin, the cheek was red and seemed to already be bruising. Gon's heart rate sped up and he took a tentative step back, feeling like he was trapped. 

"Still so powerful even without your nen~" Hisoka's voice dropped an octave and Gon could sense his murderous aura. He kept backing away but Hisoka kept getting closer. 

"Hisoka... I-im sorry!" He says in high pitched tone. Hisoka licked his lips. 

"Oh~ you've got me all tingly, Gon..." He says in a breathy tone. Gon finally had backed into a tree. It was only a matter of time until he would. A few seconds later Hisoka was pressed up against the boy. His hand had a tight grip around Gon's neck and he let out a low moan as Gon struggled to breathe. "So beautiful ~ oh... That face~" he bit his lip, golden eyes meeting with hazel ones. Gon started seeing spots as Hisoka continued to crush his windpipe. Even in his oxygen depraved state he could feel Hisoka's nails dig into the back of his neck, could feel the hands squeezing tighter and tighter... 

"H-hiso....kahhh" Gon choked. The magicians eyes widened and his sadistic smile grew. 

"Those eyes~...." He moaned, squeezing tighter. Gon could feel the man's erection pressing against his thigh, and could feel his own spit running down the corners of his mouth and onto Hisoka's hands. He tried to think about anything else other than the hard member he felt against his leg. Suddenly, The grip on his throat loosened and Hisoka dropped him to the ground. He took choking breaths as he fell, the air making his lungs burn, and the coughs making his throat tender. Hisoka ignored the small begging sounds coming from the boy and ran a thumb by the boy's eye. He smiled to himself. "Hey, Gon~" when the boy looked up to look at him, Hisoka dug his thumb into the hazel eye, listening to the intense screams of pain. Nnnn~ He held in the groan, and twisted his finger, feeling the eye easily be torn apart under it. He pulled his thumb out and licked the fluids off, savoring the taste as he watched blood trickle from Gon's mangled eye. The more he heard the boys screams, the harder he got. "Shhhh~ Gon-kun... " Hisoka breathes, slowly tracing the hole where Gon's eye used to be. He grinned and grabbed the eye ball, finally yanking it out of socket. He grinned and looked down at the twitching boy. "Gorgeous~" Gon was holding one hand over his missing eye and glaring at the magician, sending a pleasant shudder through Hisoka's body. Oh those eyes~ He grabbed Gon's face and pulled him to him. 

"Wai-His-" Gon didn't finish as Hisoka lined his erection up with the empty eye socket and pushed in, earning the most delightful cries and screams from the boy's throat. It was the best feeling in the world to hear Gon as he thrust harshly into the boys eye socket. Gon screamed digging his nails deep into Hisoka's legs. 

"Yes Gon... That's it~!" Hisoka breathes, thrusting faster. Gon's screams echoed around the forest, the sound only drowned out by the miles between them and the townsfolk. The noise ragged, sharp, and piercing. Gon's throat was starting to give out, the pain filled shouts and cries fading into more of a sob. Gon literally thought this was where he was going to die... In the woods by this crazy clown. 

"H-hisoka please..." Gon chokes, he could barley speak from all of the screaming. 

"Mnn..." Hisoka moaned as he felt himself getting close to climax. He shuddered at the feeling of the torn socket wrapping and sliding against his head. "Hn!~" He grabbed the back of Gon's head and shoved it forward as he came, spilling his seed into the small area. Gon somehow managed a guttural cry as Hisoka pulled out, and a mixture of sperm and blood oozed down Gon's face. Hisoka dropped to his knees and grinned at Gon. "That's such a great look, Gon~" the boy couldn't speak and suddenly fell into the bigger mans arms. 

"I... Ah..." Gon couldn't speak as he began to cry again. Hisoka couldn't help but find Gon's current face arousing, what else could he do to the boy? Break his bones one at a time over and over? Hisoka slowly brought a hand down to Gon's crotch and slowly began to rub. The boy squeezed Hisokas arms. 

"That's nice isn't it Gon~?" he dug his nails into the pale other's skin as he tried to pull the wrist away. More? Hisoka wanted MORE? He could still feel that agonizing pain where his eye used to be, anymore and he would probably either die or pass out, either way, he was screwed. Hisoka continued to rub the boy, planting hickies all over his neck. There was a little moan but soon followed by a cry of pain. 

"L-let me go..." Gon sobbed. Hisoka licked his lips at the boy's pain filled voice and dug his teeth into Gon's shoulder, earning more throaty cries. Oh that voice~ He wasn't sure if he could hold back anymore~ He continued to bite Gon in the same spot which made it worse. He screamed and beat on Hisoka's arms, trying to get him off. "H-h-hisoka!!" He slowly licked the bite on Gon's shoulder. The taste of his blood making him more aroused. Oh, he couldn't wait to tear the child apart~ those small arms would snap in his grip like twigs. Just imagining the feeling and those delicious screams nearly sent him over the edge. He slowly slid his hand down the boys arm, chuckling against his neck as he slowly twisted his wrist, grinning at the popping sound it made. "Oh~ that's nice isn't it, Gon ~?" Gon let out a choking sound as the bones in his arm snapped in Hisoka's grasp. He fell to his knees as his arm hung uselessly at his side, bent at a sickening angle, and the bones jutting out of his skin, blood covering them. He was going to die. He was sure of it now. "Just... Kill me already..." The boy spat, eyes heavy, dizzy. Hisoka raised a brow. "Hm?" It seemed like he didn't understand what the boy said.

"J-just... Kill..." His head slumped down and all he could see was stars for a moment. Why was Hisoka doing this to him? The magician crouched with a sadistic grin and ran a hand up Gon's leg, digging his nails into the soft flesh, and feeling it tear and rip. The boy cried out, but seemed far too out if it to actually scream. The blood looked like ribbons wrapping around the child's leg, and it made Hisoka want him even more. The scent, the feeling.... oh~ he was so turned on. He grinned at the boy and leaned in close, his lips pressing against Gon's. Hisoka moaned from the softness of them and continued, letting his tongue explore the boy's mouth. Gon was far too weak to fight back and let Hisoka in, only to have his lip bitten and even more fluids dripping down his face. 

Hisoka visibly shuddered at the sight. Even with only one eye, the boy still had such a beautiful fierce light in his gaze. One that made Hisoka's entire body tense with anticipation. He grinned and slowly ran a hand up Gon's shorts. The boy jumped and with his only working arm struggled to push his hand away. "S-stop!" Hisoka chuckled. Like he could stop at this point~ not when Gon was so tempting~ He continued finally reaching the boys crotch and rubbed harshly through his underwear. Gon bit his lip, not giving into this strange feeling. He was in pain. So much pain he wanted to throw up, but he knew he couldn't... not with Hisoka there. The man would probably do something worse to him. He let out a shout as Hisoka roughly ground his hand against Gon's member. It felt like he was going to crush it, tear it off or something. Gon hissed at the man as he began to pull his shorts down. He shook his head feverishly trying to keep them up with his only good hand. 

"Gon... Why do you resist ~? You know you want me to do this~" Hisoka chuckled. 

"No..." Gon stated breathlessly as Hisoka finally got his pants down and was now working at the boys underwear. The man hooked his thumbs at the waist band and began tugging, struggling against Gon's well working hand. The same hand that was beginning to bother him greatly. He straightened up and grabbed Gon's wrist and squeezed, shattering the bone. Gon kicked out with his foot, landing a solid blow to Hisoka's stomach, but doing no damage and only earning a chuckle. 

"Oh Gon~ It still hasn't faded!~ ☆" Hisoka straddled the boy, holding his legs between his own, deciding it'd be much easier to just rip off his boxers. He grinned. "Deny me more, Gon~ I love it when you play hard to get ~" he chuckled, ripping the boys underwear off. Gon felt helpless. He wished hisoka would've killed him with a card when he didn't notice his presence. Now he was suffering, slowly being humiliated and tortured to death as the Hunter toyed with him. "Mm~" Hisoka hummed as he pushed Gon's shirt up, revealing tan skin and small pink nipples. 

"LET ME GO!" Gon snarled, feeling like he was in even more danger. Hisoka grinned and looked up, as if he was thinking. Gon kicked upward, hitting the man in his crotch. Hisoka's grip on the boy's legs loosens and he takes this chance to try to crawl away... With his broken arms. He used his legs mainly, pushing with all of his might. He knew that it was impossible. That he'd regret his decision. And he did when Hisoka grabbed his legs and pulled him back roughly, nails digging into his leg and sending beads of blood down his calves. 

"Where are you going, Gon?~ I'm not done~" Gon clenched his teeth as he was pulled back up to Hisoka again. He shut his eye tightly, hoping this was all a nightmare. He felt Hisoka's hands run all over his body for a moment, then they stopped at his thighs. "Look at me Gon~" Hisoka demanded. Gon did as he said and opened his eye. He hadn't realized how close he was. Their lips were inches apart. Hisoka grabbed the boy's member suddenly, at first gently stroking it. Gon couldn't really react as he should've with two broken arms and a missing eye causing him extreme pain and then he felt the sharp jerk and let out a choked gasp. He looked down to see blood dripping down his half erected member in long streams that seemed to pool onto the magician's hand. His breathes quickened. He was going to pass out... Or maybe die? 

"Hisoka... I'm going to..." The boy was beginning to go limp. He grinned at Gon and held him upright with one hand. 

"What was that, Gon ~?" Maybe it was about time he just took the boy. Gon was about to pass out and his body should be pretty loose from the exhaustion~ Hisoka forced the boys legs around his waist and grinded into him. The was the most fun he'd ever had. He kissed the boys bloody lips and grinned. He could feel the boy's pulse as he pressed his body close and hugged his back, digging his nails into the small figure. He needed to be inside of Gon. He was aching to feel him. Gon's head fell back, to dizzy to look up and Hisoka licked the boys bottom lip, enjoying the taste of the blood. "Mmm~ I'm not sure I can hold back anymore, Gon~" Gon just uttered a small moan and leaned heavily against Hisoka. He had lost too much blood... Hisoka pressed his lips against Gon's in a possessive kiss. He tried his best to please the man, afraid he'd hurt him more if he didn't. He let out a moan as Hisoka slowly entered him. Gon was so confused, it felt like he was being ripped. "O-ouch..." Was the only way he could express the pain. He was going to die. He curled his toes at the sensation. The feeling of Hisoka slowly sliding into him, tearing him open as he pushed further in until he was fully seated in him, breathing heavily and lips trailing against his jugular. Gon whimpered, wondering if the magician was going to tear his throat out. He gasped as Hisoka thrust at an even more uncomfortable pace. He growled against Gon's throat, nibbling and sucking, forming hickies. He was helpless. He couldn't hold onto anything, he could only lay there, in this pain as the magician did unspeakable things to him. His throat was too raw to scream, and it wasn't like be could fight back anymore... Hisoka gripped his waist hard enough to draw even more blood... along with the blood already seeping out of Gon's ass. The boy was growing numb to the pain, to almost all feeling except the odd pleasurable sensation of Hisoka forcing into him. Gon couldn't seem to keep his mouth shut as the man pounded into him. He was screaming on the inside. 

"You know you like this Gon-kun ~" Hisoka groaned, digging his nails deeper into the boys hips. Gon's head falls back, the sounds of quiet moans leaving his body. 

"Please..." The boy says hoarsely, "s-stop..." 

Hisoka chuckled. "Do you really want me to stop ~?" he kissed Gon again, nibbling the cut bottom lip, his own cut stinging with the slight pressure. It was nothing compared to the burn of pushing into Gon without the assistance of lube. But even with that, it felt amazing. In a way he felt kind of bad for breaking the boy's arms and taking out his eye but he wouldn't ever let those feelings surface. He continued to pound into Gon, hitting that spot deep in the boy over and over again. Hisoka felt so close to the edge. He made Gon look at him, and he proceeded to kiss the bleeding hole on his face gently as he picked up the pace. He used his free hand to caress Gon's cheek, and started earning small moans from the boy's throat. Those gorgeous sounds killed him, made him want to melt. The boy parted his lips and for once willingly let his tongue dance with Hisoka's. He was beginning to wish he hasn't broken the boys arms. He wanted to know what it felt like for the boy to touch him. He would've liked to have Gon's nails scraping down his back, or maybe just wrapped around his neck. He ran his hands up smooth sides, the only part on the boy not injured. His eyes locked with gon's only eye, the boy was fighting to stay awake. His face was covered in blood but yet you could still see that light pink blush. He was a magician after all, maybe he could fix gon's arms? He dropped the thought, groaning loudly as he released deep inside of the boy. Gon gasped as he felt the release in him, hot and filling him completely. They both sat gasping for air, feeling each other's hearts racing. Gon however could feel the blood pulsing from his wounds, and was quickly growing dizzier and dizzier . 

"I'm gunna...pa-" Hisoka shushed him, looking at the wounds. He grinned for a moment at what he done but soon his face straightened. He didn't want to kill the child, he wanted to continue to play with him. It was an odd feeling considering he had killed every other person he spent time with, why was this boy an exception? He quickly dismissed the thought, as the boy's breathing slowed. His attention snapped back to the boy and realized he only passed out. Maybe he should take him to the hospital. Let him heal up and take him to his own home. He really considered taking Gon and keeping him to himself. Either way. He had to keep him from dying. After a minute their clothes were on and hisoka hurried to the doctor. What would he tell them? Oh, I raped him and tried to kill him... No, hisoka was smarter than that. Machi... She would help. But would she? What reason did she have to help Gon, a child she most likely wanted nothing to do with? Did she trust him enough? He let out a long sigh. He could try to heal him himself. He shut out his thoughts and headed to the doctor, it was his only hope at this point. After hours of surgery and such, Gon survived. Barley. The doctor questioned but hisoka kept his story straight, saying he had found him like that. Surprisingly he let him take Gon. He was able to walk out of the hospital carrying the child in his arms without anyone approaching him. Both of Gon's arms wer3 in casts and an eyepatch over his missing eye.People would stare but didn't dare say anything. Hisoka walked for a while, until he got to his little house, a little walk from the village. He put the boy in his bed and sat on the edge, staring off into space. "Hm..." All that was left to do now was watch over Gon and make sure he didn't kill over in his sleep. The next few hours were long and slow, a combination of dozing off and changing Gon's rags and bandages. It was long, but when the child opened his eye, it was worth it. Hisoka smiled softly at the boy as he looked around. Gon was cautious, he knew not to fuck up, hisoka could end his life if he wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by 2 people, myself and my best friend, Zak. Unfortunately she does not have an AO3 account, but she has a tumblr account and her username is hisogon44. ^^
> 
> It was our first attempt and there WILL be a second chapter


End file.
